Legends of Diinta
There are four spirits, the brothers Qorrax and Dayax, Qorrax’s daughter Nolosha and Dayax’s son Dhul. These are the legends Sikhs have been told by these spirits over the centuries. The Separation of Qorrax and Dayax When the universe was empty a large ball of energy came into existence known as the Kulli, at first it resembled a large sun but as time passed it would harden into what resembled a moon for long periods of time. After years of these cycles something happened to the Kulli, it took both states simultaneously. What happened next is know as the Khilaafka, the sun like energy enveloped it’s moon like counterpart until it dwarfed it in size. It then launched it into the distance. The sun then became a conscious being known as Qorrax and the moon became known as Dayax. The Birth of Dhul After the Khilaafka Dayax resented Qorrax for taking most of the energy they shared, he believed that he deserved to have just as much energy as his brother. Feeling like he was inferior to Qorrax due to his lack of energy he set out to create something that would act as a source he could draw energy from in an attempt to surpass his sibling. Dayax poured energy into a ball and created a mass covered in huge oceans, towering mountains and vast stretches of forests, deserts and grasslands. At first Dayax’s plan worked, the planet radiated energy that he was able to draw from. As time went on the energy developed into a being known as Dhul, the same way Qorrax and Dayax had millennia before. Qorrax saw that this was happening and attempted to control Dhul so he could continue to use his energy, but Dhul had become the source of Qorrax’s energy and was able to force him into submission. Dhul was merciful and decided to allow Qorrax to remain by his side, to this day he still attempts to take energy from Dhul, this can be seen in the changing of the tides. The Birth of Nolosha After Dhul’s dispute with his father he felt like he needed a use, he was bored with the silence of empty lands and decided to discuss how to inhabit them with Qorrax. Qorrax decided that he would have a daughter to marry Dhul and inhabit his land. The next day a spirit that became known as Nolosha emerged from the flaming sun that was Qorrax and made her way to Dhul. Nolosh made her way across Dhul’s vast expanse of oceans and lands filling them with creatures until she finally made it to the land now known as Dhulkar, here she left her most coveted creation, the Orcs. The Bahal After Qorrax created Nolosha Dayax felt like he needed to prove himself once again, Qorrax created a being that made life and now Dayax wanted to create life of his own. After failed attempts to create life he realized he needed to make life that is already in existence his, to do this he decided to create a disease. He then created a disease which many know as Lycanthropy, it transformed sentient species into monstrous beasts the followers of Diinta call Bahal. Nolosha noticed what was happening to her creations and attempt to reverse what Dayax had done. Finding herself unable to destroy the disease she decided to sever Dayax’s control over the Bahal. Dayax was furious about what she had done, and to this day is trying to bring the Bahal back under his control, so at night the brighter the moon the more the Bahal find themselves falling into rages where Dayax takes over. Dayax and Andras The Vile Orcs may have renounced the beliefs of the Diinta, but the Eastern Orcs whom still follow it believe that much of what has happened to the Vile Orcs is a result Dayax’s deceit. Before the Western Orcs corruption Dayax was attempting to gain control over the Orcs because they were Nolosha’s prized creation. All of his attempts to trick them into being under his control failed, so he decided to go to the demon Andras for assistance. Andras agreed to take the Orcs from Nolosha, but only if he was in control of them. All Dayax wanted was for the Orcs to be taken from Nolasha so he agreed to give control to Andras and acted as the link between him and the Orcs. Andras was eventually able to deceive the Western Orcs into being his servants and now needed a way to enter the world. Dayax realized that the energy he uses to pull the ocean’s tides is not anything out of the normal to Dhul and if he used this energy to open a rift in the world it would go unnoticed. So for one week Dayax stopped pulling the tides and split the land of Dhulkar in half, this allowed Andras to climb through into the world and as Dayax predicted, went unnoticed by Dhul. Category:Culture lore books